


Watcher

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Magic Spells, Fox Tails, Ghost Flames, and Snake Scales [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Don't talk shit about Arthur, Family, Fear his wrath, Lance throws Wrenches, Most of the Anti-Cryptid people are jerks, Naga!Arthur, Other, They're basically magical racists, You don't mess with Lance, this is mostly about Lance though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Lance was a gruff, no nonsense mechanic. But that didn't mean he didn't watch out for his family.





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of no-where, but I like it.

Lance Kingsmen knew he wasn't the most gentle of men.

He was a gruff, no nonsense mechanic that generally didn't take crap from anyone and had a habit of threatening to throw wrenches at anyone that caused trouble in his shop. Yet he rarely lost his temper in the face of the curve balls he'd been thrown throughout his life. He tended to take the world's _weirdness_ in stride.

_His brother having weird, magic-like powers?_ Okay, so long as he didn't destroy anything, Lance could put up with it.

_Said brother marrying a snake lady?_ Fine. She seemed nice enough, but she better not eat him.

_Their weird (but kinda cute) snake kid liking machines?_ Cool, he could deal. He finally had someone he could talk shop to.

_Ending up having to raise his nephew?_ A challenge, but he wasn't one turn away family that needed him. (Thank god the local library had books on snakes and snake care, though.)

_Nephew joining a Paranormal Club?_ Not too far fetched. Best place to hide a tree is in a forest, right? 'Sides, the friends he was making seemed nice enough.

_His nephew loosing an arm, a friend, and a chunk of his memory all in one night?_ He was NOT cool with that, but he'd do his damnedest to help get the boy back on his feet/tail. They were all family to him, and he'd help them as best he could.

_One of those damned, anti-cryptid bastards showing up and talking crap in his shop?_ HELL to the NO.

Lance openly glared at the man who was all but terrorizing his nephew over the work he'd done on the man's car. He _knew_ , without a doubt, that Arthur's handy work was flawless (as always!) and he could _see_ the pin on the man's chest that labeled him as part of the kind groups that had taken away his brother's life and orphaned his nephew. The guy spouting thinly veiled slander about what Arthur was, covering up _just enough_ to keep from breaking the “no revealing without absolute trust” laws, very quickly working up Lance's temper. (He didn't remember what those rules/laws were actually called at the moment, nor did he care.)

He could also see, out of the corner of his eye, that Arthur's friend Vivi was being restrained by the big guy who had recently joined their paranormal group, and Mystery quietly growling by their feet. The big guy may not like Arthur (for some reason), but even he was looking more and more livid about what he was hearing as the seconds ticked by.

“...Living off your upstanding Uncle like a _leech,_ he should have just dumped you like the worthless thing your _kind_ are-!”

_**CRASH!**_

The wrench Lance had been holding was now lodged into the wall beside the “costumer”, having hit it just after _ghosting_ by the man's nose. After letting out an incredibly un-manly squeal, the guy whipped around to face the mechanic and visibly paled at what he saw.

Years and years ago his brother Tristan had told him that, despite his short stature, Lance was _utterly terrifying_ when he was enraged. So much that Tristan had said he'd rather run screaming in the opposite direction than face him in a temper.

Good to know he still had that effect.

**“Get out.”** His tone was as warm as the Arctic Circle, and the rage in it was easy to hear. “I don't care who _or what_ you are, but _no one_ talks shit about my _family. **Ever.**_ Now _get out_ and don't you _**ever come back.”**_ The man gave a fearful swallow, but started to look defiant. “No, you listen here, this is MY place of business and not only are you harassing my employee, but you're harassing a member of my _family_ and I _won't stand for it_. So you can either leave on your own, or I can let my OTHER employee's finish calling the police and let you be arrested for unlawful HARASSMENT. It's your choice.”

The man started to puff up, only to look around and finally notice that _everyone_ in the garage (employees, costumers, even a couple passers by) were all scowling and sending him dirty looks. A few even had their phones out, either recording what was going on or possibly doing like Lance threatened, calling the police.

It was probably the first time the guy realized just how his little scene must have looked to everyone else.

He could see the man gritting his teeth, before snatching his keys up and storming off to his car.

Lance wasn't a conventional “family man”, but that definitely didn't mean that he wouldn't watch out for his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Noticed some errors that I wanted to fix, so I did.
> 
> I also wanted to mention that this is AFTER the cave, meaning Arthur has his prosthetic. So it actually looks/sounds like that guy was insulting Arthur for being a "disabled" person. Which I feel is just as bad as insulting someone based on their race/sexuality/gender.
> 
> I know mentioning the "Big Guy that didn't like Arthur" seemed like a pretty good hint. But I felt like I had to say it.


End file.
